mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz/Archivedagain
jugerman trades Do you have totemic animals y pay more than 20 clicks for one-- 01:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) 30 for one is ok, I buy all diferents animals you have-- 04:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) user page i put a automatic counter and you delete them, why you delete them-- 02:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your modifications, but I am satisfied with my page as of now. No one looks at it anyways, so there is not much problem. Ajraddatz ok the way i put is much easier-- 04:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) sig there is nothing wrong whit your sig, but you can sig with Ajrddatz the link make easier go to your page :I assume that this is german77 that i am talking to. Thank you for your suggestion, I think i will use it. Ajraddatz ::To avoid forcing Sorters Anon. to clean up all the red links, do you mind linking Ajraddatz instead? Just a little nitpick ;) 20:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Teehee, sorry. Ajrddatz A suggestion I was looking over your amazing walkthrough for rank 8 and i realized one little thing that you could add to make it even better. Perhaps you would want to add how many clicks it takes to finish each step, then the person doing the rank could know how many clicks to save for that step of the rank. 23:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :That is a good idea, thank you! Ajraddatz 00:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) your welcome! 00:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) grammar I am doing the best I can to fix my grammar. 03:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Keep working at it! It has improved over the last while though. Ajraddatz 04:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I only need 2 more votes for support can you go whit a decision now.-- 13:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I am still neutral on this matter. Ajraddatz 22:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ok tell you again when I need one vote more-- 22:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Well There are some cons about German77 but you no he is a very good editor and has over 4000 edits He is a genius when it comes to coding and he loves to trade with the other networkers. If you want my opinion of course. -- 22:16, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : I think that I can make this decision on my own. I have been here longer than you. Ajraddatz 22:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) sig I MADE A NEW SIGNATURE! Ajraddatz 18:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the stuff you gave me that was left over from rank 7 and 8, in return i'd like to offer you a spot as in the brand new customer award. The award is called the "Thank you" award, this award is made so that people that help troyl's junk yard a large sum are being reconized. The award will be up minutes after i have posted this message on your talk page, please let me know here if you want this award. Once again, thank you and have a nice day! 15:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, I would love an award :). Actually, it doesn't really matter to me, but if you want to then go ahead and do so! 15:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) one award coming right up. 15:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC)